


Cross-Cultural Contamination

by eerian_sadow



Series: fandomweekly [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: fandomweekly, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, cultural misunderstanding, mech smoochies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailbreaker and Mirage have some exciting news. Only, Mirage missed a memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross-Cultural Contamination

It happened on the first of the month, though Mirage didn’t know it at the time.

“Congratulations, ‘Raj!” Jazz’s smile was wide and very genuine. “When’s the date?”

“I’m sorry?” Mirage blinked and frowned at his commander.

“The date for your bonding ceremony.” The black and white mech nudged his subordinate with a shoulder. “You ain’t gotta be shy about it; Trailbreaker told everyone this morning in the rec room. Well, me and Bee and Hound, but Cliffjumper came in at the end and you know how he is. I bet Optimus is planning his speech already.”

“I’m sorry, but what?” The noble’s frown deepened as he stared at the shorter mech. “I’m not getting bonded, at least not anytime soon.”

“Mech, that ain’t how Breaker’s telling it.” 

Mirage stepped away from Jazz and sat down in his favorite chair, a bit more heavily that decorum allowed. “Back up slowly, Jazz, and explain to me exactly what is going on here.”

The saboteur nodded and sat down across from him. “This morning, Trailbreaker told me an’ Bee that you accepted his bonding proposal when y’all were on your date in Seattle the other night.”

“We did a great many things in Seattle, but Trailbreaker did not ask me to bind with him.” His superior’s insistence was getting unnerving. “We didn’t even start planning another outing afterward like we normally do.”

“Well, then you need to have a long talk with him, then.” Jazz’s excitement draned from his face and he frowned. “Because _he_ thinks the two of you are getting bonded.”

“Oh, Primus, this will break his spark.” The blue mech raised his hands to cover his face. “How do I even bring it up?”

“Well, first, let’s see if we can figure out where you two got your wires crossed. Maybe there’ll be a way to do it delicate-like if we know what went wrong.”

“All right.” Mirage lowered his hands and sighed. “Let me think.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Hang on, back up.”

“To what part, Jazz?”

“The bit with the candy.” Jazz waved one hand vaguely. “The _candy_. Describe it, in detail.”

“It was,” Mirage paused to pull up the relevant memory files. “Blue, electric blue like the shorts Spike was wearing last week. And sweet, like spun copper and nickel, but crunchy. I’ve actually never had candy as hard and crunchy before.”

“Uh, huh. ‘Raj, run that through a comparison with those romance lits from Gygax that you think I don’t know you read.”

The noble mech was silent for a long moment. “People actually _do that_? I thought it was just fantasy, like how the women in Carly’s romance novels are always rescued by the scoundrel with a good heart.”

“Nope. Pretty big part of the culture out there, actually. They make this expensive, hard to eat candy as a proposal gift. By eating it, you accepted his proposal.” The saboteur leaned back in his chair with a sigh. “He probably thought you knew, cause of the literature files.”

“Had I realized they were more than fantasy, I would have.” Mirage echoed his superior’s sigh. “Now I feel like an aft.”

“Don’t beat yourself up. Breaker’s a good bot; he’ll get it, if you weren’t really planning to bond with him.”

“No, Jazz. That’s not it at all.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Trailbreaker.”

The black mech turned around and smiled brilliantly when he saw the blue mehc standing in the doorway. “Mirage, hi! I thought you were on duty til ten.”

“I was, but Jazz kicked me out of the office an hour ago.” The noble stepped into the defensive strategist’s quarters and pulled the perpetually-open door closed behind him. “I used the remaining time constructively, though, and I have a gift for you.”

Trailbreaker took the box Mirage extended with a shy smile. “Aw, you know you didn’t have to do that.” 

“I know, but I wanted to.”

The black mech studied the plain brown box for a moment before liftig the lid off. His visor brightened when he saw the ornate silver bracelet laying on a bed of something that looked like pillow fibers. “Mirage, this is beautiful. Did you make it?”

“I did. It’s tradition in the Towers, to give something like this to the mech you wish to bond with. If you accepted my proposal, you would put the bracelet on immediately and then have your medic replace a section of your armor with it later.”

“But I thought… the candy? We’re already engaged?”

“I misinterpreted the candy, though Jazz set me straight.” Mirage sighed softly and took a step closer. “I’m not changing my mind or taking back what I promised you. I would very much enjoy being your bonded mate, if you will still have me.”

Quickly, Trailbreaker lifted the bracelet from the box and snapped it around his left wrist. Then he reached for Mirage and pulled the blue mech in for a kiss. The noble smiled as his lips met his intended’s.

They would, doubless, have other misunderstandings and confusion but tomorrow was soon enough to worry about that.


End file.
